Officer MicCormick Pats Pony Down
by AndrewStorm
Summary: Ponyboy is on his way home when he is pulled over by a sexy cop.


Pony was driving well above the speed limit. He had to get home because he had to get Darry's son off the bus. It was his first year in school.

Sirens roared in the youngest Curtis's ear. He scowled. Years of driving and this is the first time he had ever gotten pulled over.

He slowed and stopped on the side of the road. A knock on his window and he rolled it down, looking at the Officer.

Golden eyes greeted him. Pony eyed the boy. He looked only a year or so older than Pony's 22. He had light brown hair that was long enough to run your fingers through. Pony suddenly wanted to do just that.

"Can you step out of the car sir?" The man asked.

Tex grinned as the boy not-so subility checked him out. He cocked his hip, akimbo.

"Sorry" the boy gets out. They were pulled into the parking way of an old abandoned farm. Tex remembers taking Nigreto out for walks near here.

"Do you know how fast you were going?" Tex asked.

"Yes, Sir. I am really sorry, i am suppose to be home to get Robbie off the bus" the brunette ran his hands through his hair. "Soda should be home but I am suppose to be home too"

"Beg pardon?" Tex raised his eye brow.

"I am suppose to get my nephew off the bus. Its his last day of kindergarden" the boy restarts. "And my brother Soda is suppose to be home. But so am i"

"I am sorry. Thats no excuse" Tex shook his head.

"Mister..."

"Officer McCormick" Tex smiles at the extreamly cute boy. He had red-brown hair and green-grey eyes. His hair looked messed up. Like he usually had it gelled or greased. No one around Tex's neighborhood did that. Tex wanted to mess up the hair. Then he remembered why he had the man to the side. and he was talking.

"-something i can do. I have to go"

"You said Soda will be home"

"Yes, but i should be too! Please Officer McCormick!" Tex licked his lips hearing his last name said.

"Maybe, can i see your licence?" the boy hands over the card. It said **Ponyboy Curtis** "What an intresting name" Tex commented handing the piece of plastic back to the owner.

"Thanks" Pony blushed.

"Mister Curtis, you realize i should be writing you a ticket for you to pay. Or taking you into my car"

Pony licked his lips, wanting nothing more than to be taken in the back of a car with Officer McCormick.

"Maybe we can make an exception?" Pony asked, hopefully.

"we can try" Tex smiled wickedly and pressed himself flush to the younger boy. Pony took a sharp intake of breath upon feeling the officer's chest on his own. Demin clad erection on his own.

"Offi-"

"Call me Tex"

"Tex, is this legal?" Pony asked hesitantly.

"You already broke one law, whats another?" Tex smiled and leaned forward, kissing the brunette. Tex reached behind Pony, and touched his ass. Suddenly the yunger boy heard a click. His hands were bound behind his back.

"Well... that complicated things" Pony smiled, licking his lips, the tip of his tongue touching Tex's lips as well. Tex moans and attacks Pony's lips again.

Tex reaches up and buries his fingers in Pony's hair. Which makes the younger boy push in to the touch. The cop reaches behind him and pushes them both into Ponyboy's car.  
Pony whimpers "Take these off"

"Why?" Tex asks teasingly.

"I want to touch you" With that the officer scrambled for the key.

Once the cuffs were off both boys were fretingly touching each other, Ponyboy working on Tex's belt.

Pants were next and soon both boys were smiled happily upon seeing the boy naked. He kissed a line from his chest to his neck then nibbled at his ear.

"Damnit Tex!" Pony whined bucking up.

"I can think of some better things you can do with your mouth, kid" Tex said huskily.

Ponyboy sneered as Tex got up, his ass facing the empty street. Pony quickly shoved the key in the enginition and drove swiftly away. Looking behind him at the naked cop he left on the road.

The next day Ponyboy was driving home from work when he heard those sirens again. He slows and pulls over. The cop car stops and a man gets out. He walks over to Ponyboy's window.

"Did i do something wrong, officer?" Asks the boy.

"You left your boyfriend naked on the side of a street, hunny" Said Officer McCormick.

"I'm sorry, babe. Cant this wait till we get home?" Pony asked, and with a wink, drove off.


End file.
